


Way to her Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee/River. Set before Serenity.<br/>Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way to her Heart

All Kaylee wanted was her nice warm bed after another stressful day of avoiding the feds. Serenity had broken down only twice today, but she was exhausted She was sure everyone else had gone to bed at least an hour ago, which is why she was surprised to find River sitting in the engine room, with and access panel open and her hands full of wires.  
"River, honey, what are ya' doing up so late?"  
The younger girl didn't look up but continued to fiddle with he jumble of wires. "Spoke to the captain. Told me the path. Have to go through the ship. Girl has searched but the wires don't match." Kaylee shook her head in confusion, silently vowing revenge on the captain if he had confused her- well not hers, but she could hope- River.  
"River, did the captain tell you to destroy my ship?" she said, trying to be funny but still confused.  
River shook her head, dark hair flying. "Girl wants to find her heart, gir wants to get cose, captain told her how but no wires match!" Kaylee wanted to comfort her, but it was hard seeing as she didn't understand the problem.  
"Girl has found all wires but non lead to what she wants, the captain said, none lead to the heart." River continued frantically, her fingers working frantically. Kaylee smiled, a small glimmer of hope burning in her.  
"River, did the captain say the way to my heart was through Serenity?"  
The other girl nodded, still focused on the tangle of wires in her hand. Kaylee gently pushed them down, before gently taking River's lips with her own.  
Because the captain was only half right. Because there is another way to Kaylee's heart. And it's through a small, dark-haired graceful girl who is, to her, the most perfect thing in the world.


End file.
